The present invention relates to gas turbine engines and more particularly to a unique arrangement for controlling bleed gas in the bleed gas system of a compressor for a gas turbine engine.
A number of control devices have been utilized in the gas turbine engine art which have involved controlling discharge from the compressor means of the engine. These past control devices have been comparatively complex in manufacture, assembly and operation requiring expensive parts and labor and often failing to accomplish the purposes for which intended, further requiring special designs of complex signals and concomitant equipment dependent upon scheduled functions of engine speed, acceleration, deceleration, air feed, throttle position, engine operating temperature and fuel control rate transients. Such arrangements can be found in U. S. Pat. Nos. 3,006,145, issued to A. J. Sobey on Oct. 31, 1961; No. 3,025,668, issued to F. C. Mock on Mar. 20, 1962; No. 3,584,459, issued to Charles A. Amann on June 15, 1971; No. 3,780,528, issued to K. Brandenburg on Dec. 25, 1973; and, No. 3,902,316, issued to Louis W. Huellmantel on Sep. 2, 1975.
The present invention provides a unique and novel gas turbine engine bleed system which is comparatively straightforward, efficient and inexpensive in manufacture, assembly and operation, requiring a minimum of operating parts yet allowing for ready control of the fuel/air ratio to the gas turbine combustion system. In addition, the present inventive structure minimizes compressor stall and combustion chamber hammer, providing surge suppression and smooth acceleration and deceleration of the turbine engine.
Various other features of the present invention will become obvious to one skilled in the art upon reading the disclosure herein.